


Freefall

by quietmillennial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: How many times will Horuss fall?





	Freefall

His wings brushed against the doorframe of the workshop. His breath quickened as the muscular form of the blacksmith tensed at sound of Rufioh's silk-like mutations against the rough wood. Horuss laid down the tool he was equipped with. Rufio swore Horuss had told him the name of that damned thing a million times.

But had he ever listened? Had the words of this loving, loyal, royal blue blood ever sunk beneath his skin? Had the the gentle touch of the cool skin, the moist touch of his rough fingertips, ever graced his skin enough for him lose his restlessness? When had Horuss' nervous, anxious smile, laced with kindness and patience, ever changed Rufioh's mind?

"What do you desire, Nitram?" spat Horuss coldly.

Rufioh shuddered internally. He'd never realized just how terrifying that highblood voice could be. It put Damara's threats to shame. He sighed as he surrendered to the carnality of this vicious, draining cycle that had enclosed itself inside his soul. Encrypting its lock with the deepest desires of Rufioh's heart.

"For you to come back to bed, doll," he drawled with fake nectar dripping off of his words.

Please, please, listen to me! Please take the bait...

"How many times must I fall for man nailed to the ledge? Unable to take the free fall or the impact when we finally hit reality?" Horuss asked. "I have enticed the freedom of angels, rebelling against their master, and I have felt the punishment of the unforgiving stone below when the wrathful god burns their wings with blades of fire. And you still stand, with no dust on your clothing, no sweat off your brow, no blood from your veins."

Rufioh froze, sealing his intentions off from the other's soul. As the nectar ran poison from the spickett of his mouth, he smiled, twisting his lips into a deceiving bluff.

"Just one more time, doll..."

And Horuss fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr.


End file.
